


A House Full of Goddamn Kamskis

by Bisaster



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parents, Conflict, F/F, F/M, Family Conflict, Family Reunion, Jealousy, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Verbal Abuse, Past physical abuse, Siblings, This is gonna be good, con the boyf, past conflict, past homophobia, this is has feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisaster/pseuds/Bisaster
Summary: Gavin was at home, relaxing with Connor when he came across a letter.





	A House Full of Goddamn Kamskis

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know I know. “What about r buddy cop comedy??” It’s coming, don’t worry. I have to re-write the first chap because life suck. So in the mean time I decided to give you guys some goooood family angst. :D

_Gavin,_

_I know that it’s been a while since we’ve talked. I also know you’re thinking that I should have called. Well, I’m weird and I like writing letters like I’m in the 19th century even though I write like a 13 year old. Soooo....._

_Anyway, I know our family sucks ass, so so bad. And I get that you could give less of a fuck about them, but we need to put this behind. So mom, dad, and I have put together a family reunion basically. It’s just you, mom, dad, Eli, my family and I, and your boyfriend. If you ever got one, gay disaster. Hah! You’re a bigger one than I was. I am serious about this though. I want you to come. I know you cant stand them but you’re going to have to. Just for 7 goddamn days. I promise it will be worth it, and we all need to catch up._

_-Your sister, Jace~(lol, see? I’m fancy. Okay bye)_

Gavin stared at the letter in his hand. “No.” He threw the letter down. “Fuck no. I’m not going to that shit show. It’s going to be nothing but fighting and I’m not going to be there for that shit.” He huffed and threw himself down in his seat. Connor raised an eyebrow at his suddenly angry boyfriend. He snatched the letter before Gavin could take it out his reach. He read the letter, avoiding Gavin who was desperately trying to take it from him. “I don’t understand, what’s wrong with this? It seems like a great idea!” Connor said, finally giving the letter back to Gavin. “No, it’s not. My sister is an idiot for thinking I would go. She’s the only person I can tolerate in that family. Besides, if I did go all it would consist of would be fighting.” Gavin replied, his voice full of spite and bitterness. “It says you can bring me! I can be there for moral support! On top of that, I can finally meet your family. I’ve only ever met Elijah and that was once, and a disaster.” Connor exclaimed, attempting to convince Gavin. Gavin rolled his eyes. “Exactly, now imagine that, times five,” Gavin informed him, trying to explain how bad his family was. Connor sighed, sounding sad. “Fine, I just don’t think it’s fair that you know my family but I don’t know yours.” Gavin felt his heart melt at the androids sadness. How could he say no to him? “I’ll think about it,” Gavin muttered setting the letter into a drawer. Connor smiled brightly. “Great! You have only a week to think about so that when you do decide we can start to pack and plan things-“ Connor continued to ramble about the list of things they would need, and Gavin just listened. God, this was going to be a horrible reunion. I mean, a house full of goddamn Kamskis. Fucking hell.


End file.
